1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to solar powered light systems such as those used primarily in close proximity to residences for the purpose of illuminating walkways or providing decorative lighting; more particularly the present invention pertains to a system for enhancing the collection of solar energy to power solar powered outdoor lights.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past several years, the technology associated with solar panels and light emitting diodes has seen rapid development. Specifically, while solar panels were once almost a novelty item or an item used only in remote locations, both the cost of solar panels has decreased and the output of electrical energy from solar panels has increased. Similarly, while light emitting diodes had only limited applications for many years, both the cost of light emitting diodes has decreased and the output of light energy has increased. Accordingly, the power available from solar panels has grown to a level where the power requirements for a light emitting diode having an acceptable light output level for use in an outdoor setting can now be met with a solar panel. Similarly, the cost of both solar panels and light emitting diodes have both decreased to the point where an outdoor light fixture using electrical energy obtained from solar panels and emitting light from light emitting diodes is affordable to most homeowners.
The convergence of the development of the technology associated with solar panels and the technology associated with light emitting diodes has created a market where small outdoor lighting fixtures used to mark walkways or to enhance the appearance of landscaping are now in demand by homeowners. These small outdoor lighting fixtures include solar panels to capture light energy and then turn the light energy into electrical energy. The electrical energy is then stored in a battery and then directed, when needed, to an array of light emitting diodes which illuminate on receipt of the electrical energy obtained from the battery.
Early outdoor lighting fixtures typically featured a string of outdoor light fixtures connected to a common solar panel, which provided electrical power for energizing the light emitting diodes. More recently, individual outdoor light fixtures having integral solar panels have been created. For example, a prior art outdoor light fixture 10 is depicted in FIG. 1 comprising a extension rod 20 having a spike 22 on one end, a light element 40 on an opposing end and a disc-shaped housing 30 configured therebetween that supplies electrical energy to the light element 40. The disc-shaped housing 30 includes a flat solar panel array 32 configured on the top planar surface 34 of the housing 30. The housing 30 is typically affixed to the extension rod 20 so that when the spike 22 is inserted into the ground, the solar panel array 32 with be substantially parallel with the earth so as to face upwards towards the open sky. Another common variant (not shown) features the housing affixed to the extention rod by means of a hinge mechanism so that the housing (and consequently the solar array) may be tilted in a variety of fixed configurations. While such outdoor lighting fixtures are satisfactory in many instances, they are inherently suseptible to poor recharging characteristics because the natural movement of the sun inherently insures that the solar array is positioned optimally to receive the sun light for only a portion of the day. Accordingly, a need remains in the art of solar powered outdoor lighting fixtures to provide a system by which the solar array is positioned more optimally so as to receive the maximum amount of available sunlight throughout the day.